


you can't fill the hole inside of you (with money, drugs, and cars)

by Flamingbluepanda, princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Six of the kinky snapshots of Jack and Ianto's life together.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	you can't fill the hole inside of you (with money, drugs, and cars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blipintiime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipintiime/gifts).



> Cool friendship things to do: Provide horney headcanons like a drug dealer, offer to write friend porn for birthday, write porn with friend and gift porn to separate friend for birthday.
> 
> Yeah, me and Nik are Wyld lmao. Shout out to Annika for the beta. 
> 
> Happy birthday Jacklynn! Dedicated to the birthday gal

**_The one with Lisa_ **

Three hours ago, Ianto had heard a voice over the comms. One he thought he would never hear again. One he couldn’t believe he was  _ hearing.  _

And now… she’s here. 

Lisa Hallet. Whole and human and glorious, and _just like the first time_ , Ianto finds that he’s terrified to go up to her. 

She’d noticed him when she came in, called his name and asked what the hell was going on. Ianto’s unashamed to say he ran away like a coward.

Jack’s in there, talking to her. Ianto is standing in the observation room and watches as Jack laughs, nods, and offers her his arm to help her up. 

Suddenly, Ianto is very glad the others are busy. 

They walk into the observation room and Jack grins at him. “Simple Rift slip. She was messing with a piece of alien tech in the lab - you never told me she was such a troublemaker.” 

Lisa laughs, high and musical, and Ianto’s heart aches. It must show on his face, because Lisa’s eyes soften, and she crosses the room to kiss him lightly. 

“I’m glad you're happy,” she says, and then she smirks. “But if you don’t give me a piece of him, I’ll smack you.” 

* * *

The trio stumbles through the door to Ianto’s flat, with Lisa and Ianto kissing like there’s no tomorrow. Jack had watched them in the rearview the whole way home - comparing stories, snogging like teenagers, heavy petting. He probably has another speeding violation on his record now, but he doesn’t care. 

“Bedroom’s this way,” Jack gestures, and Lisa pulls back to smirk before grabbing Ianto by the tie, dragging him down the hall. She appears to be quite the spitfire, and Jack decides he likes her.

Once they get there, Ianto barely has time to strip off his jacket before Lisa is reaching under her skirt and pulling off her panties. Jack is positively  _ delighted  _ to watch Ianto’s hands freeze on his tie, staring as Lisa spreads her legs. 

She throws him a smirk, purring, “Still have that talented tongue,  _ darling?”  _

Ianto falls to his knees, crawling over to plant himself between her thighs. Lisa’s head rolls back, and she  _ groans,  _ reaching down to clutch his hair. “Oh, oh,  _ yes,  _ that’s it, love, just like that.” 

Ianto’s shoulders slump a little, and Jack licks his lips, taking off his own pants. 

Lisa scoots back on the bed, and Ianto follows her like a dog with a bone. Jack removes his pants for him, grasping Ianto’s cock more than once in the process. He groans against Lisa’s pussy, and she giggles at the sensation. Then she crooks a finger at Jack. 

Jack grins and leans forward to kiss her. She’s tiny compared to most of Jack’s partners, but her hands are warm, and her lips are glossy. They taste like cherries. 

Jack grins and undoes her blouse with one hand and her bra with the other. In turn, she keeps one hand on Ianto’s head, and the other undoes his shirt. 

Ianto pulls back for air as they both get naked, and he whimpers, pushing his arse back against Jack. “Please, sir,  _ please  _ use me.  _ Please,  _ Jack.” 

Jack grins at Ianto’s babbling and leans down to kiss his shoulder. “Don’t you worry. I think we’ll both get plenty of use out of you tonight.” 

Ianto  _ whines,  _ and Lisa smirks up at Jack. “You want front or back? You mentioned a strap-on earlier?” 

“You two  _ planned this?” _

Jack and Lisa laugh, and Jack reaches for the lube. “I’ll take back. He seems pretty happy up there. Toy chest is in the bottom of the closet if you want something fun.”

“I doubt I’ll need it. Ianto’s a good boy.”

Ianto groaned, burying his face in Lisa’s pussy again. He lets out another loud groan as Jack slips two fingers in his arse mercilessly, bucking his hips back. Jack gives his arse a playful smack. 

_ “Behave  _ down there,” he orders, and Ianto whimpers softly, grinding against the bed. Lisa grabs his hair and drags his head up so she can look him in the eye. 

“Don’t you dare cum, Jones,” she hisses. “Not until we say so. Not until we get our fill of that gorgeous body, understood?” 

Ianto nods frantically, eyes wide and lips red. Jack leans forward, tilting Ianto’s head back for a messy, upside down kiss. 

Unable to wait any longer, Jack pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. He gives Ianto’s arse another smack. “Sit up on your knees.” 

Ianto scrabbles upwards, and Jack tugs him back so his chest is flat against Ianto’s back. He presses in slowly, enjoying the tightness of a half-prepared Ianto. 

Lisa stalks forward on her hands and knees. Jack tilts back, and she raises herself up, pinning Ianto between then and groaning as she slides down on his cock, pressing herself flush against him.

Jack kisses Ianto’s shoulder, then nips sharply at his earlobe. “Move.” 

Ianto does, bucking his hips back against Jack and then forward against Lisa. He grabs Lisa, holds her tight and uses her to anchor himself. Jack helps him, grabbing his hips and moving him faster, until Lisa is  _ shrieking _ with every thrust, scratching claw marks into Ianto’s shoulders. Jack presses his face into the back of Ianto’s head, watching the place where his cock was sliding in and out of Ianto’s body. So hot, so tight, so-

Jack comes with a shout, spurring deep inside Ianto. He shoves both his partners forward, pinning Lisa to the bed and fucking Ianto through his aftershocks,  _ driving  _ Ianto into Lisa. 

For her part, Lisa fists Ianto’s hair, bucking her hips against him and crying,  _ “Yes _ , _ yes _ , _ yes _ , _ just like that _ , _ harder-!” _

She sobs, cumming around Ianto. His head falls to her chest, and he groans, movements becoming erratic, arms trembling as he tries to keep from crushing her. Jack kisses his neck, biting down and wordlessly telling him to  _ cum with them-  _

Ianto groans, pulling away from both of them and collapsing to the side of the bed, exhausted. Jack flops backwards, head hanging off the edge of the bed. 

“Oh,” Lisa pants, giggling breathlessly. “Oh, that was  _ good.”  _

Jack picks up his head to see her grin at Ianto. “You learned some new moves, Welshie.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Ianto laughs, leaning forward to kiss her again. Jack smiles, watching them both as Ianto scoots over, gesturing for him to come lay on his other side. Jack crawls upwards, throwing an arm over both of them. 

They fall asleep like that, sticky and tired and tangled up together.

* * *

Lisa goes home the next day, Tosh having recalibrated the device she brought with her and Retcon having been administered. 

She kisses Jack’s cheek, then drags Ianto into a passionate goodbye kiss in front of everyone - the kind of goodbye kiss they  _ should  _ have gotten the first time around, in Jack’s opinion. 

Later, Jack finds Ianto sitting in the archives, sobbing and clearly devastated. Jack holds him for hours and asks if he regrets it. 

“No.” Ianto sniffs, wiping his eyes. “No, I don’t think I ever could. But god, we - we sent her to her death. And I know we had to, but we did that to her. And I just… I wish…”

“I know,” Jack whispers, kissing his head. “I know.”

But he won't regret it. If Lisa never died at Canary Wharf, he wouldn’t have Ianto. And that would be unacceptable. 

* * *

**_The one with sleep_ **

With a sharp cry, head tossed back to expose the long tan arc of his neck, mouth dropped open and slack, Jack comes, his release striping all over his stomach as he clenches down on the thick, hard length inside him. Braced on his arms above Jack, Ianto continues to shove his cock inside Jack’s warm pliant hole, thrusts faltering as he chases his own orgasm, slowly tipping over the precipice of pleasure.

Words spill meaninglessly from Ianto’s lips as he comes: “Fuck, you feel  _ so good _ around me,” and “You’re bloody gorgeous, always bloody gorgeous,” and “Oh....fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” and finally, just, “ _ Jack _ !”

Still hovering on the airy feeling of his orgasm, Jack bites back a moan as he’s flooded with the sudden warmth of Ianto’s release. It’s an odd but no less spectacular sensation, to have another man come inside you, one he will never tire of. 

When Ianto moves to pull out, Jack surprises him by tightening his legs around Ianto’s waist. “Don’t,” he says. “I want to keep you inside me while we sleep.” When Ianto cocks an eyebrow, Jack smirks unabashedly, lounging against the pillows of Ianto’s bed. “Without your cock in me, I’d just feel... _ empty _ . It’s more comfortable if you stay inside me.”

“If you say so,” replies Ianto with a shrug, but Jack can see hints of excitement and lust shining in his eyes.

And so, having showered and cleaned themselves up, they go to sleep, Ianto’s chest pressed to Jack’s back, his arms draped across the bed, his cock soft but lodged comfortably up Jack’s arse.

* * *

Ianto wakes with a start, eyes flickering open to the cool darkness of his bedroom. For a moment, he hears a quiet, desperate whimpering coming from nearby, and groggily, he frowns. Then his brain catches up with his mind, and he realizes that the sound is coming from Jack, still pressed up against Ianto. Despite the deep sleep he is in, the other man is still softly whining and groaning in pleasure, hole flexing and clenching unconsciously around Ianto’s half-hard cock.

“Oh, you selfish bastard,” Ianto whispers, stroking a hand against Jack’s warm cheek before gently and briefly tangling his fingers in his hair. “Even in sleep, you’re completely wanton, Jack Harkness.” He laughs fondly, something within him turning with desire. “What will I do with you?”

He has an idea, a faint inkling of an idea that he and Jack have discussed before. Jack had prematurely given his permission and consent, which is why Ianto gives an experimental shallow thrust into Jack’s warm, pliant hole. He smiles when he hears Jack huff in pleasure. Jack unknowingly turns his neck, pressing his face even further into the pillow.

Ianto thrust once more, groaning quietly even Jack unwittingly bears down on him, the pressure around his cock tightening only  _ ever so slightly _ . He breathes in slowly through narrowed nostrils and bites his lip. “The things you do to me, Jack,” he tells the other man, grinning. “And to think that I thought I knew pleasure and perversion before I met you.” He punctuates his words with light forward shoves of his hips.

With more soft whimpers and grunts from Jack and no sign of him waking, Ianto allows himself to become a little more audacious, a little more forceful in the rhythm of his fucking. His groggy eyes flicker shut as he too drifts off into a bit of a pleasurable haze, caught between thrusting up into the warm pressure around him and the seductive siren call of sleep. Visions of Jack awake play out behind his eyes, Jack mercilessly riding him to completion, Jack leering down at him as Ianto kneels with Jack’s cock in his mouth, even just Jack smiling, clever fingers wrapped around that familiar blue-striped mug.

“Jack,” says Ianto, unknowingly babbling from how  _ unbelievably perfect  _ everything feels. “Oh, Jack.  _ Jack _ . You truly are one of a kind, Jack Harkness. I didn’t imagine buggering anyone in their sleep to be this erotic, but with you, everything is.” His breath hitches. “Oh,  _ Jack _ .”

Pleasure begins to build up along Ianto’s spine, and every further jerk of his hips, only pressing his cock even deeper inside Jack, sends an electric current along every inch of his body. His hair stands on its end, his balls draw up tight, and his toes begin to curl.

Bright white light explodes behind his eyes, the afterimage lingering. His hips have stilled, but he’s still pressing as close as he can to Jack, still trying to climb inside him. He spills uncontrollably into Jack as he moans a bit too loudly. Jack stirs, clenching down weakly on Ianto, but does nothing else.

Eventually, Ianto finds the tiniest bit of strength inside him to shuffle even closer to Jack. He presses damp, sweaty kisses to the back of Jack’s neck, toying with the fine baby hairs at the base of Jack’s skull. Ianto’s nose brushes against Jack’s shoulder as his head dips lower; he settles himself more comfortably against the pillows, relishing the warm sensation around his soft cock. Although it’s not as pleasurable now, it is no less comforting, just as Jack said. Then he slips back under to sleep, knowing that in a few more hours, he’ll be up and ready to face the day.

* * *

In the morning, Ianto is missing from the bed, but Jack doesn’t mind. From the bright sunlight flooding the bedroom, he can tell that it’s nearly noon, and there is still Ianto’s warm imprint in the sheets, his pillow still indented. Ianto had been here, even if he isn’t now, and that’s what matters.

When Jack sits up against the pillows, he feels slightly sore and unexpectedly loose, more so than he would feel after a usual night of Ianto fucking him. Brow furrowed, he rises to his feet; there is an odd, cool dampness trickling down from his hole, sticky between his thighs. 

Jack smiles. Looks like Ianto had his fun while Jack was asleep. Maybe he should return the favor soon.

* * *

**_The one with the club_ **

When Ianto suggests they try public sex, Jack is honestly shocked. 

Ianto is an inherently private person. He is hardly a prude, but he rarely enjoys talking about sex in public or getting caught with his metaphorical or literal pants down. Jack knows this from the start, and accepts it and loves it as he does most things about Ianto. On the other hand, the man also has a praise kink. And a usefulness kink, and the fact that he wants to show off was fairly in character when you really think about it. 

Jack loves sex clubs. They’re one of his favorite things about living on Earth. He isn’t private at all, and everyone knows it. The one they visit with surprising regularity is one he’d frequented before he met Ianto. He is fairly well-known in the BDSM community, had to be after so many years. For their initial visits, Jack took the lead, having Ianto blow strangers or receive a public flogging. 

But today? Oh. Today, it is  _ finally  _ Jack’s turn. Coming here on his knees is a brand-new experience, and it is  _ fun.  _ They walk in, Jack naked except for a pair of tight briefs and Ianto in a red button-down. A few people stare, one even whispers, “Is that Jack Harkness? On his knees? In a  _ collar?”  _

Jack smirks - it’s always good to know his reputation precedes him. 

Ianto preens when he notices, proud of himself. Jack can’t help but smile up at him a bit when he sees. He even thrusts his chest out a little so his collar is more prominent.  _ Yeah, I’m his. Deal with it.  _

They say hi to a few friends and settle at a booth. The club has well-padded areas for people to sit on their knees. Ianto waves a hand, offering Jack to sit with him in the booth, but Jack stays on his knees by Ianto’s feet. A waiter brings a tray of table food and Jack leans his head against Ianto’s thigh, nuzzling him. Ianto strokes his hair between bites of food. 

Ianto sighs, stretching languidly. “Let’s get you warmed up, yeah?”

Ianto reaches into the bag they brought and pulls out one of their larger dildos from home. He taps it against Jack’s cheek gently, and Jack opens his mouth wide. 

Ianto orders and eats his dinner while idly dragging the dildo in and out of Jack’s mouth, testing his gag reflex and making Jack drool all over himself. Jack watches with half-lidded eyes, already slipping into subspace.

As Ianto finishes his food, he removes the dildo and wipes the drool away, then leans down and gives Jack a sloppy kiss that tastes like the chocolate covered berries he was just eating. 

He pulls back, mouth red and breathless. “You are going to kneel here and offer a blowjob to everyone who admires you, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Jack breathes, and Ianto kisses his nose. “Good boy.”

* * *

He loses track of time, but what feels like hours later Jack’s mouth is gummy from how many people have shoved their condom-covered cocks down his throat. The whole time Ianto has just sat there, shirt hanging open and sinfully tight pants showing off his bulge.

Ianto leans down to kiss his ear. “Are you doing okay? Hungry? Thirsty?”

“No, sir,” Jack replies honestly, and Ianto kisses his cheek far too gently for a place like this. Then he chuckles quietly, wickedly, and says, “I have something I want you to do.” 

And  _ that  _ is how Jack ends up in a sex swing. 

There are a few at that particular club, for people to come up to and do with as they please. Ianto stands by the steps up to the platform and tells anyone who comes up to them the rules - no blood, use a condom, no kissing. 

Ianto is possessive like that. 

Jack drifts a little, feeling people step up and fuck him one by one. Sometimes they use his mouth, sometimes his arse, sometimes both. Jack  _ loves  _ it, he feels open and raw- he wants Ianto to fuck him before the night is over, and each time a cock enters him that  _ isn’t  _ Ianto, he can’t help whining in disappointment. 

Eventually, he hears Ianto laugh darkly. “You’re such a needy thing, Jack. You’re getting endless attention, you're the star of the show, and you still want more?”

“Want  _ you,”  _ Jack pleads. “Want your cum. Wanna show everyone that I’m  _ yours.”  _

He looks up at Ianto as he says it, and Ianto groans, low and deep, leaning down to kiss him. 

“My needy little whore,” Ianto says affectionately. He slips out of his dominant persona for a moment, kissing Jack’s forehead. Then he goes around the back and orders the man currently fucking Jack to leave; it’s his turn. 

Jack squirms as best he can while suspended in midair, trying to get Ianto in him  _ faster.  _ Ianto laughs and undoes his pants, shaking his head. “Needy. You really want it, huh?” 

“Want it  _ so bad.”  _

Ianto grabs him by the hips, dragging him back and sliding his cock in. Jack groans loudly at the sensation of flesh-on-flesh, and Ianto fucks him shallowly, hard but torturously slow. Jack whines, squirming again.  _ “Ianto!  _ Come  _ on!” _

“Beg me for it,” Ianto orders darkly. “I think you’re forgetting who’s - in - charge.” He punctuates the last three words with three hard thrusts, and Jack  _ shrieks,  _ desperate for it. 

“Ianto! C’mon,  _ please!” _

Ianto laughs again but starts fucking him in earnest, hard and fast and strong and good, so good- 

Jack comes embarrassingly fast, and Ianto just keeps on going, clutching him harder, fucking him faster. The club is hot, and people are  _ watching,  _ are getting off on how good they look together, on how hot Ianto looks as he fucks Jack good and hard. 

Jack feels himself getting hard again, and his head falls forward, a groan escaping him. He almost starts to  _ cry _ ; it feels so good. Ianto hits his prostate every time, and Jack can do little more than clench around him on the forward thrust. 

Finally, _finally_ , Ianto cums. And with a shriek, Jack does too. 

* * *

**_The one with London_ **

Jack is having a terrible week. 

Gwen had almost died earlier this week. He had Rhys yell at him, then had UNIT yell at him about cleaning up. The Doctor had popped up in London and sent him a message saying he would’ve stopped by but he was still anti-Torchwood, and to top it all off, Jack had been killed by a Weevil last night and gotten blood on his new boots.  _ And  _ he’d missed his date with Ianto. All of this has, clearly, led to Jack’s temper reaching a boiling point, and he’s a little afraid of whom he’ll end up exploding at. 

As he and Ianto reach work for what Jack is sure will be another terrible day, Ianto takes Jack’s hand and leads him down to the bunker. 

Sighing, Jack follows him. “Ianto, I’m not in the mood for your cryptic bull-“

He stops short. 

Ianto has the rubber sheets on the bed. The ones they use for kinky nights when things get messy. Ianto’s smile is gentle but tinged with mischief. “Pants off, Jack.” 

Mechanically, Jack slips his braces off his shoulders and undoes his belt. He knows he should ask what Ianto has planned, should protest that they don’t have time, but the logical part of his brain is overruled by the soldier, the part of him desperate for someone else to take command, just for a little bit.

Ianto steps forward and grabs the back of his neck, drawing him into a firm kiss. His other hand strokes its way down Jack’s back. Jack’s eyes fluttered shut, letting Ianto take the lead. 

Ianto hums softly. “Bend over the bed, on your elbows.” 

Jack obeys without hesitation. Long fingers gently rub his arse, and Ianto sighs. “Poor thing. You’ve been so good this week; you’re so stressed.”

Jack whimpers softly as he hears Ianto move and feels a warm breath blow across his skin. “You need some relief, Jack. You need to just  _ not think.”  _

Jack’s head falls onto his forearms as Ianto presses a gentle kiss just above his hole and then gives a broad sweep of the tongue across it. Ianto continues until Jack is bucking his hips back, trying to get Ianto’s tongue deeper inside him, trying to get his cock some friction against the edge of the bed. He’s practically begging for it by the time Ianto’s hand comes around and grabs his dick, giving him something to hump against. 

Jack groans, moving his hips faster. He’s so close, he can feel it coming, he’s so, so- 

And that’s when Ianto snaps the cock ring around him, and Jack actually  _ yelps  _ in surprise. 

Ianto’s mouth leaves him, and Jack’s head snaps around so he can glare at his boyfriend. “Um? Hello? What the hell, Ianto?” 

Ianto shrugs. “Captain Jack Harkness is off-duty today. I’ve cleared your schedule. Lay on the bed.” 

Jack stares at him, then climbs on the bed. “Ianto-“

“Hands.”

“Ianto, seriously-“

_ “Hands,  _ Jack. Or are you safewording out?”

Jack considers it for a moment. Honestly considers ignoring the part of him screaming to just  _ let go,  _ to trust Ianto so implicitly, to  _ not be the captain… _

Jack’s hands slowly rise up to the headboard. Ianto pulls the silk ties from the toy chest and ties his hands, then his ankles, so Jack is eagle-spread and barely able to move. 

Ianto kisses his forehead gently. “That’s it, Jack. You're so good for me. Now, you are going to stay here, all day. I’ll be down to check on you.” 

“Doing  _ what?”  _ Jack asks, giving him a look. He doesn’t mind spending a day tied up, but he can’t imagine laying down here with nothing to do. 

Ianto smirks, then moves somewhere Jack can’t see without craning his neck. Something hard and rubbery bumped against his leg, and Jack belatedly realizes it’s a dildo, one of the larger ones in his collection. 

“That’s suction-cupped to the bed,” Ianto murmurs. “You can fuck yourself however hard you like. All. Day. Long.” 

_ Oh.  _ Jack’s pulse races. That is  _ hot.  _

Ianto kisses his forehead again, placing a button in his hand. “If you need out, you hit that. It’ll send an alert to my PDA. I’ll be down to check on you and bring you water and food. Do you want to be gagged or blindfolded?” 

Jack hesitates. And Ianto kisses him once more. “Don’t think, Jack. Just tell me.” 

Slowly, he nods. “Earmuffs too?” 

Ianto  _ smirks. _

* * *

True to his word, Ianto comes to check on him every hour or so. Jack stopped counting around the second hour in. He started off moving quickly, trying to see if he could come with the cock ring on, but his legs got too tired, so now he lies there in the dark and silence, warm and comfortable and  _ safe.  _

He wishes Ianto could’ve stayed with him. It’s the only thing that would’ve made it all perfect. 

Jack is so deep in subspace that he doesn’t even realize when Ianto completely removes the blindfold, or when he unties Jack’s ankles and lifts his hips off the dildo. Jack groans as a cock - anyone’s cock, it can be  _ anyone  _ and Jack wouldn’t care - slips inside him and starts to fuck him slowly. He’s so loose and wet and so tired that he can barely move, but he doesn’t  _ need  _ to. He isn’t Captain Jack today; he is just a person, desperate and wanton and- 

The cock ring is gone. Jack  _ screams  _ and then swirls off into black. 

* * *

He blinks his eyes open to Ianto stroking his hair, and Jack realizes he’s completely untied, and his cheek’s resting against Ianto’s chest. 

“Hey,” Ianto says softly, kissing his forehead. “How do you feel? Any pain.” 

“Too fucked out.” Jack yawns. “Legs are like noodles.”

“Do you want some water? Food?” 

“In a bit.” Jack snuggles closer, thinking he might fall back asleep. Ianto gently grabs his chin and kisses him lightly. 

“You did so well,” Ianto mutters. “You’re so good, Jack.” 

Jack smiles, humming and burying his face in Ianto’s chest again. 

“Where’d the team think I was all day?”

“London, meeting with Martha to discuss business.” 

Jack snorts, and Ianto kisses his forehead and tells him to go back to sleep. 

* * *

**_The one with the jealousy_ **

There’s a gorgeous redheaded woman with sinful curves in the corner of the nightclub making eyes at Jack. This wouldn’t have bothered Ianto, not usually, if he hadn’t had three nights in a row spent chasing Weevils on limited sleep and barely seeing Jack. And it especially doesn’t help when Jack heads to the bar for drinks and doesn’t return for almost twenty minutes, reeking of jasmine perfume when he slides into the booth beside Ianto.

_ Probably spent all that time flirting with the woman _ , rages Ianto, ignoring the rational part of his brain that knows that Jack will be coming home with him tonight as he always does.  _ It was his idea to come here anyway _ .

Almost ten minutes later, he slips from his seat for a quick trip to the loo, and when he returns, he finds the redhead sitting where he had been, pink lips curved into a lecherous smile to rival Jack’s. She’s deeply engrossed in what Jack’s saying, hand brushing along his. His own fingers are wound in her curls, and he’s smirking.

Some primal part of Ianto’s mind sees red as he watches Jack laugh, his eyes sparkling at something the redhead has said.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says politely as he steps towards the booth, ignoring how Jack instantly perks up when he nears. “Don’t want to interrupt.” He smiles, but the expression is strained. “Just wanted to grab my coat.”

Jack frowns. “Where are you going, Ianto?” There is just a hint of a challenge in his tone, accompanied by the slight quirk of his eyebrows.

“Home.” Ianto slips his coat on pointedly, muffling his yawn behind his hand, which only causes Jack’s eyes to narrow. “I’m tired.”

“You weren’t an hour ago,” returns Jack petulantly. He crosses his arms over his chest; the redhead is watching them curiously, but Ianto doesn’t miss the appreciative glance she sends him. It’s almost enough to make him bristle.

One of Ianto’s own eyebrows rises. “I wasn’t aware that you were paying any attention to me.” He heads towards the back entrance of the nightclub, hearing Jack mutter a hasty apology behind him, and emerges in a dirty alley. He barely makes it to the lip of the alley before Jack is wrapping a firm hand on his shoulder and tugging him to a halt.

“Are you  _ fucking serious _ ?” asks Jack, words stilted. Ianto ventures a peek at him, and judging by his flared nostrils and tight expression, he’s seriously ticked off, but Ianto doesn’t care. “You never gave a shit before who I flirted with.  _ You know  _ what I’m like.” 

“I care when I haven’t spent a proper night in my bed in several days and just want an evening with my boyfriend, in my flat,” retorts Ianto and watches Jack’s expression soften, but Ianto has lost patience now. He shoves Jack forward, pinning him chest-first against the wall.

“What are you -  _ ohhhhh _ ?” Jack’s words melt into a moan when Ianto’s hand wraps around his cock, dry as a bone and painful with friction.

Ianto’s movements are quick and efficient. He shucks Jack’s trousers down, slicks two fingers with lube that’s always present in the pocket of Jack’s greatcoat, and slides said fingers up Jack’s arse. He scissors his fingers together, barely ghosting over Jack’s prostate, until Jack is grinding back against Ianto and moaning enthusiastically. 

“Are you ever gonna fuck me?” Jack inquires conversationally. “Because it has been a while since you’ve finger-fucked me to an orgasm, but the strain might be a bit much on your shoulder. It’s still injured from when you slipped chasing that Weevil, right?”

Instead of replying, Ianto frees his cock from his trousers and strokes it rather arbitrarily a few times; he’s always half-hard around Jack. He aligns himself with Jack’s hole and then shoves inside in one fluid thrust. Jack keens as he’s opened up unexpectedly, and then Ianto begins to move his hips in an unrelenting rhythm, striking Jack’s prostate each time.

“I know I should be apologizing,” Jack babbles, words muffled by the brick of the alley wall, when he’s allowed to catch his breath, “but I’m selfish, and you  _ always fuck me so good _ !” He whines loudly when Ianto’s hand snakes around to grasp at his cock.

“I don’t usually care, Jack,” gasps Ianto, eyes fluttering shut as Jack clenches down tightly on his cock, “but you forget that I’m still a twenty-first century man, and sometimes, at the end of the day, when I can barely keep my eyes open, I find it hard to tolerate my boyfriend flirting with someone else.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack bucks his hips forward into Ianto’s hand, trying to add friction to the slide of his cock against Ianto’s skin, but his words are genuine. “I should have noticed that you weren’t feeling it. I just wanted you to have a fun time.”

Ianto huffs a wet laugh against Jack’s neck. “I might still be in my twenties, Jack, but nightclubs aren’t really my idea of a fun time.”

“The redhead could have been,” replies Jack quietly, causing Ianto’s hips to briefly stutter. Jack grunts in complaint, but Ianto picks the pace up again. “I was trying to talk her into bed with us. For you.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ .  _ Jack Harkness _ ,  _ you are one of a kind _ , Ianto thinks. His thrusts speed up; he’s almost punishing as he fucks up into Jack, forcing whimpers and keens from the other man.

Ianto’s orgasm takes him by surprise, the world swimming around him in a haze of pleasure. His toes curl in his very nice dress shoes, and the same primal part of his brain that had produced the jealousy causes him to bite down on Jack’s neck and twist his hand mercilessly around Jack’s cock, Jack’s surprised moan as he comes washed out by the static in his ears. “You are mine,” he growls to Jack. “Flirt with whoever you want, but remember, at the end of the night, you’re  _ mine _ . You come home with me,  _ to me _ .”

* * *

**_The one with the toy_ **

When Ianto had first held up the dildo - simple and black but with a nice heft and a slight bulbous curve, Jack had raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 

“Really?” he’d asked. “That’s your idea of experimental?” He’d scoffed and watched amusement -  _ at Jack _ ! - flash across Ianto’s expression. “Does it at least vibrate?”

Much,  _ much _ later, Jack is willing to admit that he was wrong, though that might also have something to do with the fact that he’s currently bent over his own desk with Ianto’s cock shoved deep up his arse. But Ianto, the stubborn bastard, isn’t moving, only ghosting his fingers along Jack’s spine as he shivers. Jack whines and clenches down on Ianto.

“Are you ever going to fuck me?” he demands. “You opened me up so thoroughly.” Ianto had used four fingers, even slipping his thumb inside, nearly fisting Jack open; it had been unbelievably hot and in stark contrast to their current lack of motion. “Or do you just plan to sit there,  _ inside me _ , and let me do all the work?” But he also can’t deny that that’s another sinful image, Ianto forcing him to move on his cock alone, allowing himself to be used.

Suddenly, Ianto’s palm presses down flat on his back, pinning him to his desk. “You are unbelievably bratty for an immortal man,” rasps Ianto, the gravelly undertones of his accent doing  _ delightful  _ things to Jack and his cock. “Bratty and mouthy. If I didn’t have you bent over your desk, I would shove my cock in your mouth and let it do something  _ useful  _ for once.”

Jack shivers; he loves it when Ianto gets like this and talks dirty.

“Besides,” the other man continues, “I have plans for you.” And he lifts up the dildo, glistening with lube, from Jack’s desk. “Breath. This will be much easier if you relax.” He gently rubs the dildo along the outside of Jack’s bare thigh and then across his arse cheeks.

It seems like Jack’s already hard enough to split a diamond, but he only gets  _ harder _ , balls aching. “Ianto Jones,” he says, voice muffled by the wood of his desk, “you have one dirty, dirty mind. And to think, everyone believes  _ I _ seduced  _ you _ .” 

Ianto hums. “I like to defy expectations. It keeps things interesting.” He keeps his hips unbearably still as he presses the tip of the dildo to where Jack’s spread around his cock. 

Jack inhales sharply before forcing himself to relax. He’s no stranger to take things of unimaginable proportion up his arse, but it has been a while.

Slowly, Ianto eases the dildo inside Jack, and he feels the slow burn of the stretch as his hole gives way for the toy. Ianto’s murmuring softly and encouragingly in his ear, but it feels like it’s forever until something gives way, Jack opening up just a bit more. The dildo slips completely inside him, and Jack groans, panting, open-mouthed.

“Fuck,” Ianto whispers almost reverently. “You take that cock so well, right alongside mine. It’s almost like you were made for it.”

Every inch of Jack’s skin feels like a live electric wire; he’s quivering and panting in short huffs, trying not to squirm. He feels  _ unbelievably full _ , Ianto’s cock and a plastic cock rearranging his insides. 

“You’re so  _ tight _ ,” says Ianto, sounding like he’s entered a dreamland. “You’re so tight around me, even more so than you usually are. I  _ need  _ to move, but I don’t want to hurt you.” His hands ghost along Jack’s sides, and Jack whines, long and loud and high-pitched with desperation.

“You can move,” he pants to Ianto. “You won’t hurt me. I can take it.”  _ I will take it _ , he doesn’t add,  _ for you _ .

He would do anything for Ianto Jones.

“You’re so needy,” croons Ianto as he draws his hips back slightly, the dildo shifting minutely inside Jack, before shallowly thrusting forward. “I love seeing you reduced to wordlessness. I love seeing you beg for me to fuck you.” 

The movement of Ianto’s hips forces the dildo further up into Jack until it’s nudged up against his prostate. Every shift of Ianto’s cock inside him causes an explosion of pleasure up his spine, sparks to glow behind his eyes. The pressure splitting him open is almost  _ too much _ for him to take.

“You -  _ oh _ \- always fuck me so well,” Jack manages to gasp out, but that’s all he can say before he returns to panting and keening loudly over his desk. He whimpers as his cock rubs up almost painfully against the wood. “ _ So well _ .”

It only takes a few more thrusts of Ianto’s hips, Jack clenching down on the two cocks inside him before he comes, almost blacking out from the pleasure. When he comes to, dizzy and covered in a light sheen of sweat, he becomes aware of a sudden warmth inside him, indicating that Ianto too came some time during when Jack’s eyes were rolling up into the back of his head.

They stay frozen like that, Ianto going soft against the dildo, Jack still draped over his desk, as Ianto catches his breath. 

Later, when Jack lays groggily on his bed in his bunker, Ianto dragging a warm flannel between his legs, he smiles to himself. When Ianto stands to head to the bathroom, Jack stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Hey,” he tells Ianto, and Ianto smiles back. “That was a good idea. Feel free to get as experimental as you want in the future.”

“At this point,” replies Ianto, chuckling, “I doubt there’s anything we haven’t done, Jack.” He shrugs. “Besides, I was just following your lead.”

“I taught you well,” Jack muses, but his words are beginning to slur. Sleep is beckoning him, warm and inviting, a velvety blanket of darkness.

  
Ianto sits on the edge of the bed and leans over to brush his lips against Jack’s forehead, pushing the hair from Jack’s eyes. “Sleep,” he says to Jack. “I’ll be here when you awaken.” A moment later, drifting off, Jack thinks he hears Ianto say, “ _ I’ll always be here for you _ ,  _ Jack _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Find Nik on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). Find Alicia on tumblr [here](http://flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Flamingbluepan).
> 
> Find Jacklynn, the birthday gal, on tumblr [here](https://blipintiime.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/heyjacklynn)


End file.
